


Guilty Pleasure

by twinsarein



Series: Porn Star [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets something unexpected in a movie he rents from the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Clark has a secret. It’s also a guilty pleasure. It started by accident several months ago. He’d been on his own on a Friday night – his parents were in Metropolis until the following day, Lex’s father was at the mansion taking up his friend’s time, Chloe and Lana were having a girl’s night, and Pete had been grounded for something he’d never told Clark about.

Since he was on his own, he’d gone to the local video store to get some of his favorite movies. He’d been excited because they were having a special – rent five for the price of three. Since it was only him, it’d been an easy choice; he’d just gotten all of his usual favorites.

He’d settled in happily with his popcorn and soda to watch Keanu Reeves choose the red pill. Luckily it was an excellent movie, so he didn’t have to tell people why he liked it so much. He knew it wasn’t why everyone else did, though. He’d always liked it, but since discovering what he was, he’d really started to identify with Neo. Sometimes, he wished he’d had the option of choosing the blue pill. 

As usual, he’d really gotten into the movie. He’d cringed in sympathy when Neo had to try that first jump between two buildings in the simulation. Clark always remembered how scared he was that day he’d jumped into the LuthorCorp building to save his mom. He felt exhilarated when Neo dodged those bullets, knowing how it felt to watch everything slow down around you.

By the time the end credits rolled, he’d been feeling mellow and not too bad about being on his own. He popped in the tape for _Lara Croft: Tomb Raider_ to run through all the ads, the FBI warning, and previews while he went for a refill on his snacks.

When he’d returned to the living room, the sight on the TV wasn’t one he’d been expecting to see. In fact, it had taken his brain a few seconds to actually process what he was seeing. When he’d finally realized that the scene was of two men giving each other blow jobs, he’d dropped his snacks. Thankfully, he’d managed to catch them before they hit the floor, but only barely.

As the noises the men were making sank into his brain, he’d blindly put the food and drink down and collapsed on the sofa. He’d scrabbled desperately at his zipper, needing to get his cock loose before it burst through on its own. Just as he got his pants and underwear out of the way, one man pushed two fingers inside the other man’s ass. Clark had shot all over his shirt, without even touching himself.

Eighty minutes later, the movie was over and Clark had come four more times. He’d dug through the other movie boxes, but all the others were the correct videos. He’d rewound the gay porn and watched it too many times to keep track of. He’d fallen asleep with the movie still playing and his hand on his cock. 

Thankfully, early risings were ingrained in him, and he’d woken up only an hour later than usual. The cows hadn’t been happy, but they’d been taken care of, and his father never knew. In the light of day, Clark had been too embarrassed to return the movie in person, so he’d sped to town and dropped them through the slot before the store opened back up. After that, he’d tried to put the experience out of his mind. 

He’d lasted a week, and then he was searching the internet to see what he could find. There was a lot out there, but you had to subscribe or pay for a membership to get more than snippets. For that he needed a credit card. Since he was a minor and would need a parent’s permission… 

For a while, he’d been satisfied with the short clips he could find, but then it wasn’t enough, not when he had that first movie to compare them to. It had taken him two months to get up his courage, but finally he’d sped to Metropolis, where he could remain anonymous, and found an adult video store. He’d known he could pass for older, strangers had mistaken his age once he’d gotten that growth spurt right before he started high school. He’d used the attitude he remembered Kal was full of, and found that it was easy to get the videos he wanted. No one ever questioned him or asked for ID.

Now, a few months later, he’s seen a large number of them. Whenever he has the house to himself, or is positive that his parents are asleep, he slips a disk into his computer and makes sure he has some lotion and tissues nearby.

He even has his favorites now. There’s one man that Clark watches almost religiously. As far as Clark can tell, he’s not making any new ones, but he’d done at least twenty before he stopped. They were all done in 2000 and 2001, with the final one released in September of 2001. Clark’s seen all but that one. The last one the man, Dean Laxer, had starred in has been particularly hard to find a copy of for some reason. Clark had heard about it in the chat rooms and message boards, but he hadn’t had any luck finding it. Until recently.

One of the online friends he’s made over the last few months said he’d upload a copy for him. He’d done it a couple of days ago, and ever since then Clark has been waiting impatiently for a chance to download and watch it. Tonight’s the night. Even though he’s never seen Dean’s face - the porn star keeps it covered with a fitted, royal purple hood with eye holes - there’s something compelling about him.

Clark wants to see the movie for a couple of reasons. The fact that it’s the only one he hasn’t seen plays a part, but the biggest reason is that he’s heard a few things about it. Such as, Dean, who always tops, bottoms in his final movie, and with more than one man. Clark gets hard whenever he thinks about it. He’s enjoyed watching Dean top, controlling the men he fucks almost completely, but the thought of such a man taking it really flips Clark’s switch.

As soon as his parents had left after lunch today, Clark had started the download process. He really hates still having a dial-up modem. He’s dying for DSL, but knows that the family budget just can’t take it. Clark tries to be grateful that they have the internet at all. He’s been checking the download progress every few minutes for hours now. Finally, the indicator reaches 100%.

Clark’s already so hard, he feels like he’s going to burst just from the anticipation. He thinks about relieving the pressure before the show starts, but decides against it. He’s learned the value of holding off these last few months. The quantity of his orgasms may have gone down a little, but the quality has improved by a huge amount. Letting the pleasure build for a while definitely makes coming more intense. Instead of five or six times a movie, he generally only comes twice, occasionally three times. However, the force of each one often leaves him reeling for several minutes. He usually has to rewind to catch what he’s missed.

Speeding out of his clothes, Clark settles into the hard-backed chair in front of his monitor as best he can. He slumps down and spreads his legs, his cock almost straight up because it’s so hard. It bobs with every breath, and he takes some deep, calming ones to keep from coming as soon as the movie starts.

In the movie, Dean walks across the living room, two men waiting for him on a thick rug in front of a roaring fire. As always, he moves fluidly, confidently, with no artifice or shyness. Mesmerized by the man’s lithe form walking away from the camera towards the waiting men, it takes Clark a moment to realize that the hood the man always wears is a little different. Usually it covers Dean’s whole head, but right now its cut and tied in the back to leave his mouth free. Clark’s breathing increases when he thinks of the implications of that.

Lowering himself to the rug, Dean is immediately set upon by the other two men.   Clark shifts in his chair as he watches them caress that smooth, supple skin and mouth the little brown nipples already standing at attention.   Clark has fantasized about taking the place of one of the many men that Dean’s fucked, but right now he’d give just about anything to be one of the men that got to touch him during this movie.

When Dean rolls over and pushes his ass in the air, Clark has to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming. The camera zooms in as one man pulls Dean’s ass cheeks apart. Clark salivates at seeing that tightly closed little hole being probed by a thick finger from the second man. He figures Dean’s a virgin to this end of things because the other guy has to work in his lubed up finger very slowly and carefully. That info matches up with some of what he’d heard about this film.

The noises Dean is making are incredible – throaty and passionate. One of the things that made him Clark’s favorite is that he always seemed to be enjoying himself, not just faking it for the camera. By the time Dean’s got three fingers in him and is pressing back into the hand behind him, Clark isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last.

Thankfully, the camera pans over to the other guy. He’s let go of Dean’s ass cheeks and is crawling up towards Dean’s head. Clark slits his eyes in a last ditch effort at controlling himself. If he can only see a bit at a time, maybe he can hold on a little bit longer. He really wants to wait and come when Dean does.

Clark is cupping his balls, brushing over them lightly with his fingertips, and just holding his hard cock with his other hand. When the camera zooms in again, this time on Dean’s mouth, Clark licks his lips and swallows hard. As Dean’s lips part to accept the cock being slowly pushed forward, Clark’s eyes widen in shock.

He reaches out and rewinds the movie to when the camera first zooms in on Dean’s mouth. He hadn’t been paying attention the first time, too distracted by Dean’s moans and his own erection. This time he sees it right away, though, a small scar bisecting Dean’s upper lip.

“Lex.”

Clark breathes the name out as his cock starts to pulse and fill his hand with come. Forcing himself to recover quickly, Clark hurriedly pauses the movie, almost unable to believe that he’s correct, but he knows that scar. Dean Laxer, the man he’s been watching fuck scores of men for the last several months, is none other than Lex Luthor. As Clark continues the movie, the camera pans back and he can see Lex getting it from both men now. 

Hearing the moans and the sounds of sex, knowing it’s Lex, a man he’s recently begun to admit he has feelings beyond friendship for, soon has Clark’s cock filling back up. When Dean…no…Lex is maneuvered onto his back, legs up, cock slapping his belly with the force of one man’s thrusts, while the other straddles his head and thrusts down into his mouth, Clark spills into his hand for the second time that night. Clark lets his body slump forward, feeling completely boneless. He forces his clean hand up and hurriedly pauses the movie.

Staggering a little, Clark makes it to his bed and collapses on the sheets. Dean Laxer is Alexander Lu… Clark wants to slap himself for missing it before. Dean Laxer is an anagram of Alexander. That, together with the purple hood and the hairless body should have clued him in so much earlier. He hadn’t been thinking it was even remotely possible, however. After all, purple is a gay pride color and many of the stars in these films get rid of body hair. Still, Clark feels like he should have figured it out.

Thinking back to the other nineteen films Lex was in, Clark tries to remember anything else that could have tipped him off earlier. All he succeeds in doing, however, is giving himself another erection as he remembers the different scenes Lex was in. After Clark palms a third orgasm out of his cock, he starts to make plans for the next time he sees Lex in person. 

The man might have had two wives, but he obviously wasn’t as straight as Clark had thought. He’s starting to see their past relationship in a whole new light. The long looks, the pool games, the drinks from bottled water, the advice, Clark doesn’t think that it’s all been just friendship on Lex’s end either. Yes, the next time they see each other ought to be a very interesting meeting. Clark is really looking forward to it. 

First, though, he needs to finish the movie.  



End file.
